Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to a saddle-ride type vehicle such as an ATV (All Terrain Vehicle), and more particularly a saddle-ride type vehicle having a particular positional arrangement of a resonator and a throttle body of an engine which eliminates the need for a separate protective cover for the throttle body.
A typical saddle-ride type vehicle such as an ATV includes an engine mounted at a substantially central portion of a body frame. A fuel tank is disposed above the engine and a seat on which a rider is seated is disposed on the rear side of the fuel tank. In most ATV's, an air cleaner is disposed below the seat so that the outside air that has passed through the air cleaner is taken into the engine through a throttle body. Like the air cleaner, the throttle body is also disposed below the seat and thus is directly exposed to the outside when the seat is lifted or removed. To protect the throttle body, a protector cover is disposed over the throttle body so that an upper side of the throttle body is not directly exposed to the outside of the ATV. With this known arrangement, a resonator for attenuating intake noises is disposed below the throttle body. However, with the protective cover, additional manufacturing costs and weight is associated with the ATV.